Dying Isn't My Strong Point
by PrincessEspie
Summary: Some people, or Kishin, just don't like dying. Unfortunately for our favorite Kishin, Asura, almost dying can have its consequences. The loss of Madness, the gain of fear and loneliness. Who is the one person who can save him from these new strange feelings? Who can help him with his new goal; belonging? And what of the new strange things in the world, like Bravery?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Why is He Back?**_

**My Comments :**

It was requested by a close friend of mine that I write a story about Soul Eater. We had both watched the Anime, and are both fans. She told me what she wanted it to be about, so here we go! I'm not to fond of having more that two stories going, but I'm glad to do it for a friend! Made this one a little shorter because it's the first one. However, if you all like it, then I'll write more chapters! I hope you all enjoy!

**The Story :**

Maka looked around in confusion. She knew something was strange. The air was different, with no breeze. The clouds were unmoving in the sky, waiting to release the cooling rain. The sun was frozen, no smile. A small sound caught her attention. She spun and ran down the alley, her black coat billowing out behind her. As she ran, she noted the sounds of her friends as they looked for her. Not like it surprised her. She had felt the troubled, lonely soul while they were eating lunch. A soul that could project that far needed help. Besides, it didn't feel like a Kishin.

The lonely feeling grew stronger as she rounded the last corner, spotting a figure huddled in the dead-end alley. The rain begin to pour down as she studied the figure. She knew it was a young man, looking to be 18 or so. He was wearing some sort of black cloak, and dirtied bandages covered his arms.

"Excuse me?" Maka said hesitantly. The soul was strange, confusing. _It_ was confused. Lonely. Tired. Sad. And something else she couldn't quite tell. Afraid?

"Leave," the figure said. "If you see me, you'll only use your Bravery against me."

"Bravery?" Maka questioned, inching closer little by little.

"You tried to kill me," he muttered. "I don't want to die. I want to live."

"I-I tried to kill you? What's your name?"

The figure tilted towards her, black hair with white marks that made the strands look like eyes covering his eyes. "I'm not powerful anymore. I do not belong. I will never belong. I," the figure bit his lip, pausing, "want to belong."

Maka reached the cloaked man. "Tell me your name. Maybe I can help."

"Y-you promise to help? You promise not to hurt me?"

"I promise," Maka said resolutely. "I will not hurt you. I'll do whatever it takes to help you." She held out her hand. "You don't need to be afraid."

The figure flinched in surprise at the last sentence. "No need to be," he paused, "afraid?" He grabbed her hand, allowing her to help him stand. "You know my name," he said, sadness tinging his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to remember who it was. "I don't think I remember."

He brushed his hair out of the way, revealing the bright red eyes. "Asura."

Maka froze, staring into his eyes. "A-Asura?" She was about to turn and run when she remembered her promise. What kind of person would she be if she broke that promise? Besides, despite being so close to him, she didn't feel the all to familiar Madness trying to take her over. Is that what he meant when he had said he wasn't powerful anymore? Maka bit the inside of her lip. She didn't know exactly what category he would be under, Weapon or Meister, but he was a normal person now, at least as normal as he could be. Without help, he would fade away. Now, he was just as afraid as he made others feel. With their new proximity, she also noted that he looked younger now, around her age.

"You are afraid," he said simply, a frown evident on his face.

"No," Maka said, shaking her head. "No anymore." She smiled.

Loud footsteps hitting wet stone distracted the duo. Maka turned around so she could see who was coming. Asura stood behind her, seeming to shrink a little. Maka's friends – Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Kid – rounded the corner. Her smile faded. Things were going to get complicated.

"There you are, Maka," Soul started, growling a little, "why did you-?" He cut himself off, spotting who Maka was with.

"Asura," Death the Kid said calmly, his eyes narrowing. He glared at the Kishin, wondering why he couldn't sense his evil, diluted soul.

Black Star curled his hands into fists. "Maka! Come here, where it's safe! We'll get him once and for all!"

At his words, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty turned into their weapon forms, joining their meisters. Soul turned one of his arms into a scythe, preparing to 'free' his meister. Asura started to back away, the fear returning. Once he was far enough away from Maka, the group charged.

"No! Wait!" The Meister yelled, jumping in front of Asura.

The incoming attackers froze, Black Star tripping and falling on his face. Kid stared at her in confusion. Soul looked slightly pissed.

"Maka? What the hell are you doing?!" Maka's weapon yelled, stepping closer.

"I promised him," she snapped at them. "I promised him he didn't have to be afraid anymore!"

Surprise covered the group's faces as the weapons reverted to their human form. Maka stood stubbornly, rain plastering a few loose strands of hair to her forehead.

"Are you crazy, Maka?" Soul growled, stepping even closer. "He practically destroyed Death City! He killed so many people!"

"And now he doesn't have that power," she refuted, angry. "I promised him I wouldn't hurt him, and if I let you hurt him, I'd be breaking my promise!"

Behind her, Asura cringed a little. The fear was returning. The angry glares from the Weapons and Meisters was becoming too much for him to handle.

"You won't hurt him," Maka continued. "You'll have to go through me first!"

Asura stared at her in surprise. Why would she be so willing to help him? Was it all just because of that one promise? Above them, the rain started to let up.

"Please," Asura said quietly, "I don't want to die. I want to live."

This caught the group's attention. As they studied him, they finally recognized his expression. Fear. Asura was afraid of them. Something was very different about him, and Kid was the first to realize it.

"That's why I couldn't sense the evil," he muttered, his eyes narrowing at the Kishin.

Black Star took a step forward. "He still tried to kill us!"

"I want to belong," the cloaked figure said, staring at his bandaged hands.

Tsubaki tilted her head curiously. "Maybe," she said in her usual timid manner, "maybe we should give him a chance."

"It's not our decision," Kid said, sighing. "It's my father's."

Maka grabbed Asura's hand, dragging him past the group. "Don't worry," she said calmly. "I'm not going to let them do anything to you."

The group merely watched, their faces a mixture of confusion, a little hope, and anger.

~ Break ~

Asura froze at the bottom of the steps, staring at the DWMA building towering above him. All evidence of the fight had been erased, and students milled about calmly. They talked, laughed, and belonged. He took a deep breath, taking a look at Maka. Her right hand was still entwined in his left, offering reassurance. Her face was lit up in a happy, fear free smile.

"Don't be afraid. I'm right here."

Asura nodded, lifting the hood of his cloak up to cover his hair. He didn't feel like being recognized again. In a building full of Weapons and Meisters, it didn't seem like a good idea. Maka smiled again, pulling him up the stairs. As they neared the top, the duo gained a fair amount of looks and whispers.

Asura frowned. "They're staring," he whispered, fear lacing his voice.

"Don't worry about it," she said calmly. "They aren't afraid and they aren't angry, so it's fine."

"O-okay."

He let himself be pulled through the Academy, glancing at the doors and students as they passed.

"Maaakaaa!" called a familiar voice that made her cringe.

"Oh no," she muttered, a shiver going up her spine.

Spirit rounded the corner, spotting his daughter. He started running towards her, spreading his arms out in front of him, preparing to give her a big hug. Maka braced herself for the bone-crushing hug, but heard only the 'thud' of Spirit hitting the floor. She opened her eyes to see Asura standing protectively in front of her, his arms spread out wide, blocking Spirit from getting to his daughter.

Maka leaned to the side to see her father sitting dejectedly. "Papa? What are you doing?"

"Maakaa! I wanted to give you a hug," he moaned dramatically. "But he stopped me!"

The young Meister rolled her eyes. "I'm busy, Papa. I need to go see Lord Death."

"I can come with you!" Spirit called out, jumping up. When he neared Maka, Asura growled.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Papa."

"Who's this?" he asked calmly, his more serious side coming out. Something about the stranger 'protecting' Maka was bothering him.

"My friend," the young girl said quickly. "We have to go!" She ducked underneath Asura's arm, grabbing his hand again. With amazing speed, she dragged him past her father and towards the Death Room.

"Maka?"

Maka swore under her breath. "Yes, Professor Stein?" she responded, turning around and stepping slightly in front of Asura.

"Where are you going? Lord Death didn't call you."

"I really need to talk to him. It's important," she spoke with urgency, hoping it would make him let them continue.

"Then I should come with you. He's meeting with the Death Scythes now. But they're waiting for Spirit to come back."

"O-okay," Maka said. She knew that if she demanded to go alone, it would only seem suspicious.

"Then come on."

Stein led the way through the winding pathway to Lord Death's room. Death stood calmly in front of his mirror, studying Yumi and Marie as they agreed over how useless Spirit was. Death glanced up.

"Ah, Maka!" He waved one of his over sized hands at her.

Behind her, Asura cringed, partially hiding behind her. Marie and Yumi turned at the mention of Maka. Marie waved at her and Stein happily while Yumi nodded curtly.

"Is there something you needed?" Death asked curiously.

Maka pulled Asura past the Death Scythes and up to the headmaster of the DWMA. "I want to enroll my new friend into the DWMA."

Asura cringed at the last part on the sentence. He wanted to belong, he didn't want a death sentence!

"And who exactly is this friend?"

Behind the duo, Stein, Marie, Yumi, and Spirit, who had just shown back up, watched curiously. Maka squeezed Asura's hand reassuringly before slowly pulling his hood back, revealing his hair-covered face. The Death Scythes behind them froze, immediately recognizing the hair. Asura slowly lifted his head, his red eyes shining behind the spaces between his hair.

"Death," he said quietly.

"Asura," Death replied calmly.

A loud _'shing' _sounded from behind Maka and Asura as the Death Scythes prepared themselves to fight. Asura cringed, fear beginning to force its way into his mind.

"Maka," Spirit said with utter calmness, his serious side coming out, "step away from him. Now." His face shown in his Scythe form.

The young Meister spun, glaring at North America's Death Scythe. "No, Papa. I brought him here with a promise."

Without a single warning, Stein charged. Maka jumped in front of him, hoping both Stein and her father would stop.

"Stein!" Spirit yelled loudly, to no avail.

"Maka!" called Asura, pushing her out of the way. Blood spattered against both the floor and Stein as Asura fell to his knees, coughing up blood. Marie and Yumi reverted to their full human forms, staring in surprise at the Kishin. Spirit returned to his form as well, running over to Maka, who was lying on her side, staring in horror at the blood. Stein stared blankly at the blood, seeming slightly confused.

"Asura!" Maka jumped up, pushing past her father and kneeling next to the Kishin. "Asura! Are you okay?!"

Asura smiled weakly. "Is that what Bravery is? Having fear, but being willing to face it." He coughed, blood spattering against the floor and the bandages on his hands. "Bravery," the Kishin smiled at Maka. "I understand." His eyelids started to flutter, his vision blurring. "It is much better than fear." Asura's eyes closed as he fell forward, landing on Maka.

"Asura!" Maka shook him a little. "Asura! Stay with me!"

Death tilted curiously, contemplating everything that just happened. "All students of the DWMA deserve care," he said in his usual sing-song voice. "Spirit, Stein? Take Asura to the nurse. Try your best," the Reaper called out happily.

Maka looked up in surprise. "L-lord D-death?"

"Consider Asura a student at the DWMA!"

~ Break ~

"Maka is that you?"

Maka sighed quietly, hearing her Weapon's voice. She turned her head, spotting all of her friends. They looked worried, especially since she was sitting across from the Nurse's door and covered in black and red blood.

"Maka," Tsubaki gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said quietly, turning to stare at the door again. "It's not my blood."

"What happened?" Liz asked, kneeling next to her.

"Papa and Stein tried to attack Asura. I stepped in front of him, but Stein didn't even pause. Asura pushed me out of the way. He saved me," her voice was quiet, distant.

"He saved you?!" Black Star gasped, completely and utterly surprised.

"Yeah. And then Lord Death gave him what he wanted. It probably won't matter though."

Kid leaned against the wall next to the door. "What did he give Asura? And why won't it matter?"

"He gave Asura a place where he could belong. He made him a student here." She ignored the gasps. "But he lost so much blood." Maka bit her lip. "He might not make it. Stein told me to expect the worst."

Soul Eater knelt by her other side. "I'm sure it'll be okay, Maka."

The young Meister tilted her head to look at her Weapon. "How do you know? How do you know he didn't die?"

The Nurse's door creaked open slowly.

"You should know I don't die that easily."

Maka jumped up in surprise, spinning in surprise. "Asura!"

The young Kishin leaned against the door frame, his breaths shallow. Behind him, the nurse was complaining about how he _should_ be laying down. Asura's cloak was gone, and he was in a simple pair of jeans, combat boots, and bandages. A long set of new bandages were wrapped around his torso, while his old bandages still covered the markings on his hands and forehead.

"What can I say?" he asked rhetorically, smirking. "I don't like dying." He took a deep breath, wincing. "I guess I didn't want to die right after I started belonging."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**I Thought First Days Were Supposed to be Easy**_

**My Comments :**

There were a couple follows and favorites, so I thought I should continue the story! Enjoy the second installment! And that's an order ^.^ Mmm... Cliffhangers... My favorite!

~.~ My responses to reviews I have received:

~ oshagirl : First reviews are my favorites! ^.^ And maybe your right, I'm still deciding! I'm half and half on Maka. I just don't know who to stick her with. Besides, I like to be different!

~ DarkLover62199 : Thanks! My first chapters usually aren't that good, so I'm glad you liked it!

**The Story :**

"No."

Maka sighed in exasperation. "You have to go, Asura. Everyone who is a student at the DWMA goes to classes!"

Asura stared out the window of Maka and Soul's apartment, having been refusing to leave after he got there the first time. According to his 'doctor', Stein, he was finally healthy enough to go to school. All of the bandages covering his wounds were gone, but the older ones covering his tattoos were still there. He had gotten his own usual outfit, a pair of jeans, combat boots, black t-shirt, and leather jacket.

"I'm not going. You said I can't hide myself and you'll know what will happen if anyone sees me." He frowned, turning to look at her. "Fear. Anger. Hate. How is that belonging?"

Maka put her hands on her hips. "You can't belong if you don't make an effort, Asura. You'll be in the same class as me, so everyone else will make sure your safe too. I made you a promise, remember? I won't let you get hurt."

Asura sighed. "Fine." He stood up, playing with his hair to make sure it covered the bandage on his head. "Where's Soul?"

The young Meister froze. "Dammit!" She spun, running towards his room. "Soul! We have to go! Are you and Blair almost done in there?" Not even waiting for a response, she opened the door. Soul was pinned to the bed, being suffocated by Blair's chest. "Blair! Soul has to go to school. Can you please stop suffocating him for now?"

Blair purred a little. "Oh, you're no fun, Maka." She sat up, ignoring Soul gasping for air. "We were just playing a game!" She pawed the air with one of her arms. "Maybe we can play in the bath later," she purred at Soul.

Rolling her eyes, Maka walked into the room, dragging the nose-bleeding Soul into the living room. "We're going to be late, Soul."

He muttered a few choice words about Blair as he stood up. "You think I don't know that?" the Weapon growled. "She just attacked me!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Soul. C'mon. We have to go."

Asura watched, one eyebrow raised at the interaction. He shook his head. _'These people are weird. Maybe I was better off as a Kishin.'_

~ Break ~

Asura, feeling a strange sense of Deja-Vu, froze at the bottom of the steps, staring at the DWMA building towering above him. Students milled around the front, talking and laughing. Asura's new friends – Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki – were near the door, ready to protect him if they had too. Behind him, Soul walked past and joined his friends. Maka stood next to him.

"Nope," he said quietly, turning around.

Maka spun his back around. "Nice try, but you're going to school today." She grabbed his arm, starting to drag him up the stairs.

As they neared the top, Asura was very aware of the gazes on him and Maka. Mostly him. Very few of the students realized who he was right away, a couple seemed to think he was playing a sick joke, and the rest of them had no idea who he was. Though, Asura didn't doubt for a second they'd recognize his name.

"Fear," he muttered under his breath.

"Bravery," Maka replied quietly.

"Maka! Asura!" Patty ran forward, smiling. She pulled both of them into a hug.

Maka just smiled lightly, though Asura froze. He noted all of the other students around them freezing as well. The whispers were already starting.

"_Did Patty just say Asura?_

"_Did Maka bring that evil Kishin into this academy?"_

"_Did Lord Death allow this?!"_

Asura gulped as Patty let go of him. His gaze flit to his feet, refusing to move. Maka grabbed his arm, leading him towards the rest of the group. Upon reaching them, they surrounded the duo, leading them towards the classroom. The group talked amongst themselves, leaving Asura to merely think to himself and keep pace with them. Just as they reached the classroom, the bell rang.

~ Break ~

"How strange," Maka murmured, "there were no clouds in the sky this morning." She gazed at the windows being pounded with rain. "It hasn't rained this hard in months."

She turned her gaze to the rest of the classroom. Stein was explaining how to dissect some endangered animal down below. In the seats, she had Asura to her left, Soul to her right. In front of her, Black Star was talking about how awesome he was while Tsubaki just nodded in agreement. Behind her, Liz and Patty were trying to calm down Kid, who was apparently having some sort of break down because the animal Stein was dissecting wasn't symmetrical. Around the group, no one was paying attention. All eyes were on Asura. The Asura's left, Ox Ford sat stalk still, afraid to move because of who was next to him.

"Professor," called out one of the female students. "You never took attendance."

"Hm?" Stein hummed, glancing up from the scalpel he was about to plunge into the endangered creature. "Oh. I guess I didn't." He frowned, placing the scalpel down. "Alright, alright." he picked up a piece of paper. The first name on the list caused everyone to freeze, having their fears realized.

"Asura?"

The Kishin froze, glancing up from the table. "I am here," he said, his voice slightly sour.

"Mm," Stein hummed. He continued to call off names. The group answered calmly, Ox Ford was almost too scared to answer, and the rest of the students were quiet. After everyone answered, the intercom went off;

"_Will Death the Kid, Maka, Black Star, their weapons, and Asura please report to the Death Room immediately."_

Maka frowned. _'What now?'_ She sighed, standing up. Before heading towards the door, she grabbed the very unhappy looking Asura's arm and dragged him with her.

After the door shut, Asura let out a deep breath. "The air feels much less stuffy out here."

Soul rolled his eyes. "I wonder who caused that feeling."

The Kishin cringed, seeming to shrink a little. "I-I didn't mean to," he murmured sadly, following behind the group.

~ Break ~

As they neared the entrance to the Death Room, the bell rang. Students filed into the hallway, whispering, talking, laughing. The group continued on, ignoring the others. When they reached the entrance, Maka paused.

"Hey guys?"

"What now?" Soul asked, still annoyed fro the events of the morning.

"Where's Asura?"

The group's faces became straight at the same time, their eyes widening.

"Shit," Soul muttered, taking off the way they came. Sure, the guy pissed him off and had hurt a lot of people, but he'd been living with him for a few weeks now. The Kishin had changed. He went from arrogant and crazy to meek and scared. Being surrounded by all those students? Hell, it was practically a death wish.

~ Break ~

Asura grunted as someone pushed him to the ground. Black and red blood came out of his mouth.

"So what is this?" the guy questioned, growling. "Are you actually the Kishin Asura or are you just playing some sort of sick joke on Death City?!"

The girl from his class spoke up, "Stein called 'Asura' during attendance. He responded."

"You sick son of a bitch. You think you can come here and act like nothing happened?" the guy growled, his fists clenched. "You practically destroyed Death City!"

Asura said nothing, just staring at the ground. The man jumped forward, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to his feet. Once he was on his feet, the kid tossed him again. He coughed a few time, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The kid called forward his weapon, a sword. He sliced off Asura's bandages.

"N-no! I don't want to see that!" Asura yelled, closing his eyes. Blood trickled down his face and hands where the sword had cut.

The student pressed the sword at Asura's chest. "Open your eyes! You have to watch! Anything we do to you can never atone for what you have done!"

Asura opened his eyes, afraid to be killed right there and then. Blood from the cut on his forehead dripped into his right eye, blurring his vision. Why did they want him to suffer? He'd changed!

Moving the sword, the student slowly cut into the Kishin's skin, leaving small red marks all over his chest and destroying his shirt and jacket.

"P-please don't kill me," Asura begged, his teeth clenched in fear. "I don't want to die."

"What about all those people you _killed?!_ Did _they_ want to die?!"

"I'm s-sorry. I don't w-want anyone else to get hurt!" Asura put his weight on his elbows, sitting up partially. "What will it take to make sure no one else gets hurt?"

"Die," the student said simply.

Before Asura could respond, a familiar, female voice called out, "stop!"

The student swung around, his sword swinging with him. "Don't interfere!" He stretched his arm out a little to far, cutting the girl who called out. "A-ah! I'm sorry!"

Asura flinched, jumping up. "Maka!"

Maka stepped back, backing into Kid. He gasped. "M-maka! Your stomach!"

Asura stepped to the side, getting a clear view of Maka. The sword had cut a large horizontal gash across her stomach. Asura felt something in his stomach spreading outward, filling his entire being. A scowl appeared on his face, the first since he had returned. The new feeling, one he had almost forgotten about, anger, was spreading throughout himself.

"How dare you?" Asura hissed, his eyes fierce. "I'm your enemy, yet you hurt Maka, someone who is innocent in all this?!" The Kishin stood tall, a constant growl low in his throat. "You cannot claim that you know what atonement means if you are willing to hurt others!" Bandages erupted from the holes in his shirt wrapping around him, discarding the torn shirt and jacket. He widened his eyes, his hair separating and showing the third eye. "You shall pay for hurting the innocent!"

Maka's eyes widened. She gripped her stomach in pain, but watched the Kishin. Behind her, Kid seemed to be in the same state of shock. The rest of the student body was the same, unsure what to do.

Bandages spread out, lifting Asura off the ground. Four more bandages emerged, acting as arms. His laughter was deep and rumbling, rolling over everyone. His smile was unsettling, and soon, everyone felt his effect, the effect he had on everyone he was near. Madness. Rain poured down harder and faster than it ever had.

One bandage lowered and picked up the man who was wielding the sword. The Weapon reverted back to their regular form and tried to run, but was caught by another arm.

"You want me to _atone_?! Why don't you atone?!"

Maka separated herself from Kid, limping forward. "Asura! Stop it!"

The last two bandages lowered, carefully picking up Maka and lifting her up so she was near Asura. Looking at her, his face softened slightly. One of his hands traced her new scar, and upon his touch it healed.

"Why should I stop?" he asked, his voice projecting to all of the students who were outside. "They mush be punished for hurting you."

"Asura! You want to belong, right?" Maka's voice was urgent. She didn't want his situation to be worse than it was. Besides, she could feel the evil in his soul again. Something had triggered his power to return, and it wasn't helping anything. "If you hurt them, then you won't belong! Look at them! They _fear_ you, Asura!"

The Kishin froze, glancing down at everyone. He frowned, lowering the bandages so the students were back on the ground, including Maka.

"I," Asura paused, his voice seeming small, "I am sorry. I am sorry for what I once did." His hair settled again, covering the third eye. One of the bandage like arms wrapped around his head, two others wrapping around his hands. "I had lost sight of myself years ago. I was revitalized by those with bad intentions. Therefore, I had bad intentions." Asura retracted the last bandage. "I... I am sorry." His eyes closed, the rain and clouds disappearing. As the last cloud disappeared from the sky, he plummeted towards the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Are Things Ever Easy to Fix?**_

**My Comments :**

I'm glad this story is going so well! I hope enjoy chapter 3! My space bar is broken, so I apologize for how long this took! But in truth, by the end of the chapter, is was fixed ^.^ I hope you enjoy anyway! Anyone have an idea of relationship pairings? I have a few ideas, but I'd like to see what you all think!

My responses to some reviews I have received:

~ **FunniFishFriends**** :** Well, I don't think dying is a good idea! If you die, you'll never be able to read more!

~ **The-Silly-Green**** :** I'm not very original myself, so you'll have to hold your praise for my friend. She came up with the story! ^.^

~ **1112Black Rose2111**** : **What is up with everyone and dying? If you die, you'll never get to read more, so you might want to put it off until later.

That's it for today, I hope you enjoy!

**The Story :**

Maka bit her bottom lip, staring blankly over Death City. The events from before were clear in her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the cloudy sky. A sense of sadness entered her.

~ Break ~

"_Asura! No!" The young Meister ran forward, tears threatening to burst from her eyes. She slipped on the wet stones as she ran, falling to her knees. Kid ran past her, easily catching the Kishin in his arms and breaking his fall. He set him on the wet stones, the sun beating down on Asura's pale face. Maka managed to stand again, running to his side. She knelt down beside him. "Asura! Please get up!"_

_Kid leaned down to the Kishin's face, listening intently. He quickly took in air, gasping. "He's not breathing!" Placing two of his fingers against Asura's throat, his eyes widened. "He doesn't have a pulse!"_

_The other students watched in horror. He had been calmed down, something they hadn't thought possible. Not only had he managed not to hurt anyone, but he had healed Maka. This Kishin of Madness had healed someone! The thought was something unheard of._

"_Maka!" Soul came running outside, the rest of the group following. "What the hell happened?"_

_The Meister said nothing, just staring at the one she had promised she wouldn't hurt. "A-Asura," she muttered._

"_Black Star," Kid called out, "get Stein!"_

"_Why should a God like me be subject to such a simple thing?" he asked, grinning widely._

"_Because Asura isn't breathing! And he doesn't have a pulse!"_

_Black Star froze for a few seconds, his face becoming eerily serious before spinning on his heels and taking off towards the classroom, where Stein probably was. Kid carefully pressed over and over on the Kishin's chest, trying to get his heart to start beating again. Maka just bit her lip._

"_What happened?" Soul demanded again._

"_I-it's hard to explain," said the girl from their class. "Harely accidentally hurt Maka and Asura got real mad. He went crazy, gettin', well, crazy powerful. He tried to hurt Harely and Soraleigh, but Maka stopped him. The Kishin healed 'er, and then just passed out, mid-air."_

_Tsubaki ran over to Maka. "Are you sure you're all right?!"_

_The Meister nodded, running her hand over the cut on her shirt. "Yeah," she managed, her words catching in her throat. "B-but Asura isn't."_

~ Break ~

Everything since then had been a blur. Lord Death himself had shown up with Stein and Spirit, ordering them to carry Asura to the Death Room. Maka had left, efficiently avoiding her friends. Doubtful they'd ever find her, considering where she was. The red spire under her was surprisingly wide. Sure, she'd seen Black Star standing on his from the entrance to the school, but from there, it seemed so tiny. Then again, so had Black Star. Another yell interrupted her attempts at distracting herself;

"Maka!"

The young Meister leaned forward a little, looking towards the ground. A figure with familiar silver-white hair had just run out of the building, with, what she knew to be red eyes, searching. Another figure joined him; black hair with a small amount of white on one side. She strained her ears to hear their conversation.

"We've checked everywhere, Soul. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be." Kid turned towards the academy, studying the three symmetrical skulls that adorned the front.

Soul Eater snarled, glaring at the Reaper-in-training. "We'll find her! She can't just disappear like that!"

Kid said nothing, his gaze focused on one of the red spikes. He tilted his head. Was there something up there, ruining the symmetry?

"Hey, Kid! We don't have time for you to make sure the academy is still symmetrical!"

"Shh," mumbled, studying the spike. "I think someone is up there."

Maka froze, realizing she needed a new hiding place. She sat there quietly dangling her feet over the edge, only vaguely aware of her coat tails blowing in the breeze.

Soul sighed loudly, Maka just barely hearing it. "It's probably just Black Star or someone else. We need to focus on finding Maka."

Kid frowned, running his hand through his hair. "Look closer smart one."

"Huh?" Soul looked up at the spike. "What the hell are you talkin-? Maka?!" The Weapon gaped in surprise. "What the hell are you doing up there?!"

The Meister didn't respond, just watching. She didn't feel like talking. Besides, her voice was raw from crying.

"Soul," Kid said calmly, "we need to find someone who can get her down safely. Let's go."

The Weapon conceded, running into the academy with Kid at his heels.

~ Break ~

"Maka!"

The Meister sighed audibly, turning around so her back was to the end of the spike. One of her legs swung over the spike so her thighs were the only thing keeping her up. On the other end of the spike, her friends and papa stood, eyes wide in fear.

Soul stepped closer to the spike, looking, for once in his life, absolutely and utterly terrified. "M-Maka. You need to come this way. It's dangerous out there."

Maka just shook her head, trying to find her voice. "But," she said, her voice slightly hoarse as she thanked no one in particular that they couldn't see her tear-stained face, "I like the view." She started to spin around again, swaying slightly. Ignoring the gasps, she sat with her legs on one side of the spike. "I like it up here. It's so relaxing. And calming. It's almost like it's out of a story."

Soul inched forward. "You idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Maka moved to turn again, but ended up leaning a little to far forward. "Shit," she muttered, realizing her mistake. The teenager spun, grabbing onto the spike with her two, gloved hands. "And no," she yelled out, glaring at her Weapon. "I am not trying to kill myself!" She struggled to climb back on.

The group stared in horror at the young, stubborn Meister tried to climb back onto the spike. Her gloves were offering almost no grip on the sleek object, and they kept sliding off. Soul started inching faster. As he got closer, he realized just how close she was to falling.

"Maka!" Soul lunged forward, missing his Meister by only half a second. His left arm wrapped around the spike while his right hung uselessly in the air. "N-no! Maka!"

Maka had never really fallen like this before. Her coat tails were on either side of her, reaching towards the sky and billowing in the wind. The long pigtails joined them, reaching up so high she could see them. Six heads poked over the side of the skull, each one screaming something incoherent. The seventh head was watching helplessly from the edge of the spike. It was strange, knowing there was nothing she could do as the ground neared. Not like she could see it. If she was going to die, right here and now, the last thing she wanted to see was the cloud-free sky. Her thoughts paused. There were clouds starting to fill the sky. Light gray clouds began to float into view. She frowned. If she was going to die, couldn't she at least get to see a perfect sky?

"Maka!" The young Meister felt something collide into the side of her body, wrapping its arms around her waist. "You shouldn't want to die," the voice said, sounding torn between sadness, anger, and pain. "Trust me. It isn't as nice as it sounds." As the duo neared the ground, Maka felt the 'something' shift so it was behind her back. "Brace yourself, Albarn. You promised."

Two and two finally connected as she felt the pressure of the body below her hitting the ground, acting like a cushion. She sat up almost immediately, instantly regretting it. Her head swam, but she could tell from the lack of immense pain that she hadn't broken anything. Rolling over, she managed to get off whoever had saved her life. She looked up. A window on the second story was open. Stein was leaning over, staring out. He was shaking his head. After her head cleared, she finally remembered the one who had saved her. Her head shot to her left, taking in her savior.

Asura.

Asura was still in his jeans and combat boots, but new bandages were covering his torso. The old bandages however, were still faithfully covering the markings on his forehead and hands. His breaths were shallow, but at least they were there. A wince covered his face. Saving her had obviously taken a lot out of him. But... There was only one thing Maka cared about. _Asura was alive!_

"Asura!" Maka lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The Kishin coughed, opening his eyes. "H-hey there, Meister," he said weakly.

"I thought you were dead!"

"I was starting to think the same thing about you. What the hell were you doing?!"

Maka separated herself from Asura, looking at him with new tears slipping down her face. "I was up there," she said, pointing at the spikes. "The others found me and I slipped."

Asura sighed, wincing from the effort. "You shouldn't have been up there in the first place," he growled. "Trust me here, Albarn. Dying isn't nice at all."

The Meister frowned, biting her bottom lip. She tried to ignore the small shiver that went up her back at him calling her by her last name. "I-I wasn't trying to die. It was an accident."

"Don't do it again," Asura said sternly, his relieved eyes betraying his voice.

"I won't," Maka said resolutely.

"Good," the Kishin said in exhaustion. "Honestly, Albarn. How many times am I going to have to save you and almost die trying?"

Maka ignored the second shiver. "Hopefully not again."

"Never again," Asura corrected, raising an eyebrow.

Maka moved closer to him, placing an arm across his back so he could use it as a support. His skin was burning, but she ignored it for the time being. His eyelids slowly fluttered shut as he succumbed to his body's desire for sleep.

"Thank you, Asura."

~ Break ~

Lord Death just waved as the group walked into the room, thoroughly exhausted. Maka was frowning, a combination of her appearance and the chewing out she had gotten when the group had reached her and Asura. Soul was pissed, though he wouldn't say why. Black Star was just moping, upset that he wasn't the center of attention. Kid seemed to contemplating just how Asura was alive, Liz following his example. Tsubaki was eying Maka carefully, deciding to never take her eyes off of the Meister. Patty seemed to be the only one not effected. She was cuddling with a stuffed Giraffe and talking to it.

"Hello, kids," Death called out happily.

"Mmph," came the tired response.

"Well," Death said calmly, "at least you can all take a nap on the place ride to your next mission." He ignored the whines of protest. "A large group of Kishin Eggs are currently residing in a small town in rural Spain. I figure it would be a good opportunity for all of you to get along!" He nodded happily, giving a thumbs-up with his over-sized hands.

"Wait," Soul said, his voice suddenly full of venom, "you said 'all.' Does that mean we're bring the _Kishin_ along?"

Death nodded. "Of course! He's already at the airport waiting for you. Crona is there as well."

Kid raised a hand. "You made Crona go with Asura?"

The rest of the group froze, already imagining what was going on.

"We should probably get going," Liz said, gesturing towards the door. "We'll all pack and meet at the mansion."

Seeing no better option, and not wanting to leave Crona there longer than necessary.

~ Break ~

"H-he's _the_ Kishin! I don't know how to deal with that!"

Crona trembled under the chair next to Asura. The Kishin sighed for maybe the twentieth time since they'd gotten there. Five minutes ago.

"Listen kid. If I wanted to hurt you, wouldn't I have done it already?" Seeing no reaction, he decided on a long shot. "Do you know Maka Albarn?"

Crona poked his head out from under the chair. "Y-yeah. I k-know her."

"She's my friend," he said calmly, avoiding looking the scared teen in the eye. "She actually helped me a lot. Got me enrolled at the DWMA. I've saved her life a couple times too."

"Really?" Crona gasped, crawling out from under the chair. He sat in the seat. "Y-you've saved M-Maka?"

Ragnarok emerged from the teen's back. "Don't be stupid," he growled, hitting his Meister in the head. "He's lying."

Seeing this, Asura tightened his jaw.

"L-lying?! I don't t-think I know h-how to d-deal with that! A-and please s-stop hitting m-me! I c-can't deal w-with that!"

The Kishin stood up, placing a hand on Ragnarok's head. "What the hell do you think you're doing to him?"

"Heh. None of you business."

Asura's blood red eyes narrowed, suddenly inspiring fear in the Black Blood Weapon. "I think you should stop," he said in a lower, commanding voice.

"I-I should stop," Ragnarok said slowly. He retracted back into Crona.

Asura sighed, sitting back down. What the hell was that? Where did that power even come from? Was it from what Death had said? He was discovering new powers because of the lack of Madness?

Crona stared at him in amazement. "Y-you made him stop."

"Yeah. He's was being a jerk. You don't need that bugging you when you've got other things on your mind." Asura shrugged, straightening his leather jacket.

"T-thank you. I," he paused. "I-I know h-how to d-deal with t-that," he said quietly, like he didn't believe his own words. "I know how to deal with that," he said, sounding happier and more sure.

"That's good, kid."

~ Break ~

"Hey! Get off me, kid!"

The group rounded the corner to quite the interesting scene. Crona had his arms wrapped around Asura is a huge hug. The group froze.

"Are we all seeing the same thing right now?"

Soul nodded at Kid. "Yeah. I think Crona _likes_ Asura." He growled low in his throat, clenching his sharp teeth.

With Maka at the lead, they walked towards the duo.

"O-oh, the others a-are here. I don't know how to d-deal with that."

Asura tapped him on the head. "What the hell did I tell you?"

The group's eyes widened. He never reacted well to physical contact, let alone any word that sounded remotely bad.

"R-right," Crona muttered. "I k-know how t-to deal with t-that."

Ragnarok came out again, grabbing his Meister's face. "Liar! You don't know how to deal with anything! You can't deal with anything without me."

Asura's eyes flashed red and he turned his gaze upon the Weapon. His voice lowered again, "Ragnarok. What did I say earlier?"

Ragnarok flinched in fear. "R-right." He looked upset as he went back into Crona.

The Meister attacked Asura in a hug. "I can deal with that!"

"Oi! Get off me, kid!"

Liz started snickering, causing the entire group to lose composure. They fell to the ground laughing.

"I swear I will kill every one of you if you don't stop laughing right now."

The laughter paused for a second, but after seeing the twinkle of happiness in the Kishin's eyes, they went right back to it. Even Crona joined in, though he had no idea why they were all laughing.

"At this rate, I'm gonna kill myself before this mission is over." Asura sighed loudly, randomly handing out tickets to the group. "Here. Stein gave me these before I left. The plane should start boarding soon."

The group looked at their tickets. Maka shrugged, not really caring who she sat with, as long as they let her read. Liz checked everyone else and, with a sigh, realized she was between Soul and Black Star. Kid was between Tsubaki and Patty. Not to awful for any of them. Crona was next to Maka. The group glanced up.

"Where are you?" Liz asked, glancing at Asura.

"Oh please. I bought my own ticket." He lifted up two first class tickets. "Accidentally got two, but there was no way I was sitting in those crowded seats. First class is _awesome_."

Liz stepped forward. "Who are you gonna give the second one to?"

Everyone else, other than Soul who just looked pissed, perked up.

"I don't know. Let's play a game for it. Close your eyes and raise your hands with your guesses. I want you all to guess what the number I'm thinking of is. Number is between zero and ten. Whoever gets it will get the ticket."

The group shrugged, deciding the play along. Even Soul joined in. He may hate the guy, but a free first class ticket was nothing to pass up.

"Okay, raise your hands. If you open your eyes, then you automatically lose."

_'Ten,'_ he thought to himself, studying the answers. Kid had four fingers on each hand raised, eight. No surprise there. Soul had nine raised. Black Star was five. Crona, 6. Tsubaki, 3. Liz, 10. Patty... Giraffe? Asura shook his head, deciding to ignore the stuffed giraffe she was raising as her answer. He turned to Maka. _'Zero, huh?'_ He smirked. _'Close enough.'_

He carefully slipped the ticket into Maka's hand. "Alright. Game's up."

Liz looked really upset to see that neither her nor Asura was holding the ticket. Kid just sighed, seeming for sure that the symmetrical number would work. Soul didn't seem to really care. Black Star was torn, kneeling on the ground and muttering something about gods never losing. Tsubaki merely comforted her Meister, smiling. Patty just played with her giraffe, who's name was apparently 'Garfield'. Crona just stared at the ground. Maka just stared at the ticket in surprise.

"M-me?"

The group rolled their eyes, staring at the confused Meister.

"_Flight 24 to Leon, Spain is now boarding."_

"That's us," Asura said, grabbing his suitcase. "Let's get a move on, shall we? I'd prefer to not miss the plane."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Welcome to Spain**_

**My Comments :**

More stuff with our favorite Weapons and Meisters! Sorry if the format is a little, ahem, screwy on this one. I was writing it on my Ipad... and well... my laptop didn't like the switch over. Regardless, here you go!

**The Story :**

Maka glanced around the beautifully lit cabin, two chairs in each section. There was easily enough room to everyone to lean back all the way, put their feet up, and still not bump into the person behind them. The group had been the last on the plane, but even then, her and Asura were the only ones in First Class. Apparently, not many people wanted to take a plane to a small city and pay extra for luxury. At least the academy didn't.

From behind her, in the regular seating, she could hear the rest of the group. Black Star was yelling about how he was a God and shouldn't be so far in the back. Soul was complaining about the 'God's' yelling. She could practically hear Liz moaning in response. Patty was obviously ignoring everyone, playing with Garfield the stuffed giraffe. And despite the lack of sound coming from him, Maka was pretty sure Kid was freaking out over something that wasn't symmetrical.

"Hey. You're zoning out."

Maka jumped. "O-oh. Sorry."

It's alright," Asura said with a small sigh. "Just sit down. I want to get this over with."

The Meisters watched him toss his bag in the overhead compartment, plopping down in his seat and closing his eyes. "Hey Asura?"

"What?" he sighed, lifting one eyelid to look at her.

"Are you afraid of flying?"

"No," the Kishin snapped, crossing his arms and closing his eyes once more.

Maka chuckled lightly, putting her bag with Asura's and taking the seat next to his. She leaned back, buckling in when the light flashed. An attendant checked on them before returning to his area to strap himself in.

"Asura."

"What?" he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Relax a little," Maka replied, putting a hand on his. "I promised I'd do whatever it took to help you. And I promised to keep you safe. Nothing bad will happen on this flight. It's when we arrive at the area with the Kishin Eggs that we have to worry."

"Right," he said with a sigh, visibly relaxing.

Maka leaned back, but kept her hand on his until they retrieved the signal that they were free to roam the cabin. "See," she said reassuringly, smiling, "we're perfectly fine."

Asura raised an eyebrow, retrieving his arm and grabbing a sketchpad from under his chair. A pencil was stuck in the wire binding.

"When did you put that there?"

"When you were zoning out," Asura replied with a shrug, grabbing the pencil and flipping to a page.

"What are you working on?" she questioned, leaning closer.

The Kishin angled the pad so she couldn't see. "It doesn't matter," he said back, sending her a glare. "Why don't you read? I know you brought a couple books."

"Fine," Maka mumbled back, a little peeved he wouldn't tell her. She stood, grabbing a book from her bag and beginning to read. For about ten minutes, the duo sat in absolute silence.

"Maka!"

The Meister sighed, snapping the book shut. "Great," she muttered as Soul burst into first class.

"Come on," her Weapon growled, grabbing her arm.

"Excuse me?" Maka ripped her arm back.

"You're coming with me. Back where everyone else is!"

"Why?"

Asura laid the sketchpad upside down on his chair as he stood. "You shouldn't force a woman to do things she doesn't wish to. Do you have any manners?"

Soul smirked. "At least I've never tried to kill her."

Asura's small smile disappeared. "How many times have you saved her in the last week, Weapon?"

The Scythe's own smile faded, his grip on his Meister's arm tightening. "We're going." He started to drag her to the others.

"What do you think you're doing, Soul?!" Maka pulled back. "Let me-!"

The woman was cut off by the plane suddenly shaking, a scream sounding from the other cabin.

Asura's head whipped to the front, his eyes narrowing. "Not possible," he growled, clenching his fists. "Soul," Asura said, turning. His eyes blazed. "Do me a favor, alright?" He asked, pushing past them and towards a few windows and the door.

"Why would I do anything for you?!"

The rest of the group glanced at them, wondering what the hell was going on. Other than Crona, who was curled up in a ball and crying.

"Because we have a mutual goal," the Kishin replied, laying his hand on the handle of the door, and causing a gasp of alarm to sound from everyone else on the plane. "You will do this favor for me."

"Mutual goal?" Soul snarled, subconsciously pulling Maka closer to him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Asura smiled slightly, tightening his grip on the handle. "There's something that's almost a Kishin outside," he stated simply, earning him a few surprised looks. "I can feel it. And it won't stop until it gets what it's after, whatever that may be. It will tear this plane apart. So I need you to do me a favor." Familiar bandages emerged from under his jacket as he glanced at Soul, both eyes burning with determination.

"What?" the Weapon finally asked glaring at the Kishin.

"Hold on," he answered with a nod as the bandages writhed around him, anxious to start fighting, "and keep Maka safe for me."

Kid was the first to realize what he meant when he said, 'hold on'. His eyes widened, and suddenly, the symmetry of the plane didn't seems as important. "Everyone grab onto something!" he shouted, causing everyone to do so without question.

"I'll try my best," Asura said, slight fear lacing his voice, "make sure the pilot keeps going. I will not let this plane go down." Two a his bandages latched onto whatever was screwed in place next to him. With that, he gave on reassuring smile towards Maka before pulling the handle down the rest of the way and flying out of the plane, the bandages going taut as they kept him from flying off.

The pressure created from the air in the cabin rushing out caused everyone to quickly lower their heads and grip onto whatever they were holding onto with, quite literally, their life. Maka lifted her head slowly, watching the bandages retreat and close the door. Just like that, their only connection to Asura was cut off.

"Asura!" Maka yelled, lunging away from Soul and towards the window. She spotted the Kishin standing in the wing of the plane, wind whipping through his hair and clothes. Two of his bandages were wrapped around the wing, shaking from the wind and pressure they were under. His eyes were dead set on something on top of the plane. Whatever he was yelling was lost in the wind.

"He wants to know what it's doing here," Kid said to her right, looking through the same window.

Maka shivered slightly. "Where is it? What is 'it'?

Kid shook his head. "Asura seems to know it," he said with a frown. "He's saying if it leaves now, he can get it what it wants."

The plane shook again as a large figure lunged forward, shrieking. Its stitched wings widened as it shrieked again. Stitched wings. The entire creature looked like a rag doll, strange stitches covering its body. Two claws protruded from under it, digging into the metal of the plane. It turned to the side long enough for them to see its face, with an immense beak and beady black eyes.

"A Phoenix," Liz muttered in awe, her eyes widening.

"What are they saying?" Maka asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I can't read beak," Kid said, frowning. His fists clenched. "And I can't see Asura's face."

The plane shifted under their feet as the almost Kishin screeched again.

"W-what's going on?!" Liz gasped out, grabbing onto a chair to support herself.

"We're in a nosedive!" Maka yelled back, her eyes widening in fear.

Soul grabbed his Miester's arm. "Come on! We need to help the pilot!"

Maka took one last, forlorn glance at Asura before nodding. "Right!"

~ Break ~

Asura felt his hair whipping around him, fear of falling and leaving everyone behind tightening his chest. And the giant rag doll Phoenix in front of him wasn't helping. The voice it spoke into his mind with was vaguely familiar, and he knew what it wanted. Him. Honestly, what creature wouldn't want to eat his soul? He was once a full blown Kishin; one with almost enough power to destroy the world. And would have, had it not been for Maka. Regardless, his soul could probably turn a brand new Kishin Egg into a full Kishin.

Death had warned him of this, saying that whoever he traveled with would be put in danger. Something about his soul giving off a very specific wavelength that, if anyone focused enough, they would find. If only he had a way to hide it; then he wouldn't be putting Maka, Crona, and everyone else in danger just by being here. Asura grit his teeth. Not like that was going to help now. Maka was already in danger, and it was his fault.

"I won't let you hurt this plane or its inhabitants! I'd sooner die!" Asura caught a glimpse of Kid in one of the windows, his eyes intently watching. 'He's reading my lips,' the Kishin thought with a grimace.

The beast shrieked, "then so be it! You were once powerful, the Ruler of Madness. Us nearly complete Kishins would have gladly served under you!" It beat its razor sharp wings, getting dangerously close to the bandages he was using to hold himself in place. "You have failed the eggs. Now, you shall be the fuel for the next generation of Kishin!" The rag doll lunged forward.

Asura released one of the bandages, bracing himself as the wind tore him off the plane. He registered a barely audible scream from inside as the one tether he had left snapped taut, causing him to swing around the bottom, momentum carrying him over the other edge and back onto the wing. He flew over the top, angling himself so he kicked the rag doll right off the plane. The now free bandage whipped widely in the wind, catching one of his arms and tearing a few pieces of skin off. He hissed as the skin around the cut turned pink and a mixture of red and black blood dripped from the wound. But he couldn't pull the bandage back yet. Not yet.

The Phoenix flew back up, screeching, "how dare you try to injure me! You are no longer the Kishin that everyone fears! Pass the torch!"

"I don't care that I'm not an all powerful Kishin anymore," Asura hissed back, noting a look of surprise cross Kid's face from his spot in the window. "My only goal now is to protect my new friends and the ideals of Lord Death!"

The beast screeched again, sending his claws straight for Asura. The teenager smirked, using the wild bandage to wrap around the rag doll, starting at his claws and working up. After the creature was wrapped by one, he used the other two free bandages to strengthen the wrappings. He grit his teeth.

_'What now?'_ he thought to himself with a frown, struggling to keep his bandages together._ 'I can't hold him forever, and if I just throw him, he'll fly right back up.'_ He glanced towards the direction the slightly stable plane was flying. _'Land is close, but I'd be cutting it close. I can't endanger the civilians. I have to drown it. I don't know enough about my new abilities to kill it on my own, and the weapons can't come out here. It's too dangerous.'_ With a resigned sigh, he turned towards the window of the plane.

Kid was still watching intently, his eyes studying Asura. One of his hands was against the window, clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He wanted to help, but he knew he would only make the situation worse.

Asura smiled slightly at Kid, earning him an odd gaze. "Tell Maka I'm sorry." The Meister's eyes widened, and he started shaking his head wildly. "It isn't her fault."

With those last words, Asura released his only grip on the plane, feeling the plane start to leave him behind until there was nothing under his feet, and gravity began to take its course.

~ Break ~

Maka sighed quietly, leaning back in the chair. "Soul?"

"What is it, Maka?" her Weapon asked curiously.

"Kid hasn't been telling us what's going on. Shouldn't we at least check? I mean, the plane is stable and everything now. The pilot even said we're approaching land." She looked to the window, a little upset that it was on the wrong side of the plane.

"Kid will tell us if something happens," he answered simply, studying her.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. Her eyes lowered, landing on the sketchpad in Asura's seat. With a frown, she picked it up, flipping it over to see the image. Her eyes widened as she studied the image.

"Maka! Soul!" Kid's worried voice flowed in from second class. "Asura jumped!"

Maka jumped up, dropping the sketch pad picture up as she ran. Soul ran to follow her, pausing to glance at the drawing.

The background was a completely accurate drawing of the DWMA. To the left side of the drawing were Black Star, Tsubaki, and Crona. To the right were Kid, Liz, and Patty. Patty even had her giraffe at her feet. Maka was in the exact middle, Soul to her right, grinning as usual, and an unfinished Asura to her right. Everyone was smiling.


End file.
